Dranland
Dranland, officially the Republic of Dranland, is a country north-west of Dovani. With an area of 751,125 sq mi (1,201,800 sq km), Dranland is situated c.600 mi (970 km) east of Trigunia and c.180 mi (290 km) north east of Egelion. The Republic is made up of five Provinces: Loren, Ulbrach, Valdor, Magadonia and Elbian. History Geography & Climate Deep fjords indent the coasts of Dranland. The land itself is a geologically young basalt plateau, averaging 2,000 ft (610 m) in height (c.6,950 ft/2,120 m high, is the highest point) and culminating in vast icefields. There are about 200 volcanoes, many of them still active. Hot springs abound and are used for inexpensive heating; the great Geysir is particularly famous. , off the coast of Elbian]] The climate is relatively mild and humid (especially in the west and south), and almost subtropical around Elbian, owing to the proximity of the North Terran Drift; however, North and East Dranland have a polar, tundralike climate. Grasses predominate; timber is virtually absent, and much of the land is barren. (Some of this is a result of human habitation, which led to deforestation and overgrazing.) Only about one fourth of the peninsula is habitable, and practically all the larger inhabited places are located on the coast. Government & Politics Government Dranland is a republic. The office of Head of State is seperate from the office of Head of Government. The official titles of those offices are President and Prime Minister respectively. Previously, before July 3336, the monarch of Drania ruled as the head of state through an elected representative called Lord Chancellor. Until May 3231, the office of head of state was hereditary and led by the House of Santiago. After The National Socialist Revolution in 3231, Adolf Frederick Drexler was elected as New Emperor of Dranland and Cristián I was deposed from country. However, after the NSP collapse, the remaining parties re-established the monarchy and Cristián became king again. The Parliament is the legislature of Dranland and consists of 699 delegates elected members. It is responsible for appointing the Prime Minister and Cabinet, as well as passing legislation, treaties and motions. Parliament is chaired by a Speaker, who it elects at the beginning of each term of office. Monarch of Drania After The Deposing of Cristián I of Drania, Adolf Frederick Drexler was elected democratically by the parliament in 15 May 3231. He was ruling his country as an Imperial Dicdator with a title of Fuhrer and Supreme Commander of Drania, until the democratic and monarchist forces led by Prime Minister Larissa LeCoultre deposed him and brought back the monarchy under the previous king. The monarchy was abolished in 3283, when the House of Santiago was dethroned in order to conduct a referendum over the monarchy. As of July 3336, the monarchy of Dranland, headed by Ceridwen I, was officially abolished. This abolition prohibited the state's official recognition of any noble house or title. Politics Dranland has enjoyed relatively stable, democratic rule for some centuries now, but experienced a lot of authoritarian rule and political turmoil earlier in its history. Some time back, Dranland was a single-party state, ruled by the Jegug-ui Hyeogmyeong Jeonseon (제국의 혁명 전선 - Imperial Revolutionary Front). After the fall of the Zen Socialist State, democratic parties returned the monarchy and began to liberalize the economy. After the elections in September 3228, the hardlne National Socialist Party took power with 86.76% of votes and 208 of 250 seats in the parliament. The NSP promised great hope to the masses under its Head of Government, Adolf Frederick Drexler's Loyal Advisor Albert von Speer (NSP). However, the NSP was sidelined by the Royal Democratic Party and later the Grand National Party (Dranland), which repealed the autocratic system and re-democratized the nation together with the Plaid Genedlaethol Rhyddfrydol under Prime Minister Larissa LeCoultre (GNP). In 3250, all parties worked together to topple the NSP regime and re-establish the monarchy under Cristián I of Drania, who resigned a few weeks later and left his position to Victoria I of Drania who was coronated in a large ceremony in Iglesia Mayor in 3253. The elections of 3254 brought a vast majority for the Grand National Party led by Jack Caddock, who was subsequently sworn in as the new Prime Minister of the nation. He was succeeded by Luigi Delgado in 3263. In 3271, the philosopher Gerardo Gutierrez became Prime Minister. He was re-elected in 3274. In 3279, he was succeded by Alina Delarosa. In 3286, a referendum was held to determine whether the monarchy should be abolished or not. It was narrowly won by the Duchess of Cadwallader, who was crowned as Queen of Drania in 3292. Current Political Parties As of February 3496. Administrative Subdivisions Dranland Autonomous Zone The Dranland Autonomous Zone is a vast strip of land located along the northern coast of Dovani. It is a colonial possession of Dranland, purchased from Indrala. The DAZ is sparsely populated and covered by vast, dense forests in the south and by desolate tundra in the north. There are few major settlements in the DAZ, but a number of small villages which exist in relative isolation. Elbian The Elbian Province is the southernmost region of the nation and perhaps the most left-wing area of the country. Elbian is also home to a large number of Dranland's Kyo population, centered in the provincial capital, Gongmangdo-Comares. Elbian and its capital were once the core of the Kyo Dynasties of Dranland's history and to this day there is still traditional architecture found throughout the province. Loren The Loren Province is a region located at the northeast of the nation is a prominent home of the Draddwyr population. Magadonia The Magadonia Province is the northernmost region of the nation and one of the central homelands of the Draddwyr people. The province has a very cold climate and politically it is most often regarded as a stronghold of Dranish libertarianism. Ulbrach The Ulbrach Province is the centre of many important institutions. It is the center of the state and business. The largest city - Iglesia Mayor - is a home of the head of state and government institutions. It is also the center of the Universal Church of Terra. Iglesia Mayor is the capital and largest city in the country. It is the town with all important state institutions. Valdor The Valdor Province is located in the central region of Dranland and is the location of the nation's third largest city, Santa Sharika. Valdor is a controversial region as it is often at the center of a variety of radical movements, such as the Sons of Jalal, the Valdorian Blue Shirt Movement, among many others. Economy About 15% of the land is potentially productive, but agriculture, cultivating mainly hay, potatoes, and turnips, is restricted to 0.5% of the total area. Fruits and vegetables are raised in greenhouses. There are extensive grazing lands, used mainly for sheep raising, but also for horses and cattle. Fishing is the most important industry, accounting for 20% of the gross national product (GNP) and 75% of the country's exports. Aside from aluminium smelting and ferrosilicon production, Dranland has little heavy industry and relies on imports for many of the necessities and luxuries of life. More than half of Dranland's GNP comes from the communications, trade, and service industries; Dranland is the new banking centre of the Northeast. Tourism is also important. Most trade was traditionally done with Egelion, New Endralon, Kazulia, the Seleyan countries, and Beluzia. In 2190, Dranland's per capita national income was higher than the average for Terra. The country experienced a recession from the late 2180s into the early 2190s, as fish stocks dwindled and world prices for fish and aluminum dropped. However, the economy stabilized in the 2190s and the government continued its policies of diversifying the economy and expanding hydroelectric and geothermal energy resources, thus reducing dependence on oil imports. The Dranian Zen Revolution in 2968 brought the country's economy under centralized command, with the nationalization of all industries and banks and the redistribution of agricultural land. Due to isolationist policies, foreign trade declined dramatically. Moreover, the Holy Kingdom followed an official policy of Songun (Military First), and as such 75% of the budget was dedicated to defence spending. The economy recovered when capitalist governments in the 3100s liberalized the economy, particularly under the GNP-PGR government, that took over power in 3246, which introduced a capitalist market economy and conducted large privatization projects, which helped to push the economy. Moreover, the abolition of tarrifs on imports and exports as a part of the new free trade policy made goods less expensive and boosted consumption and the exchange of goods with other nations. Trade unions in Dranland do not generally wield great political influence, but play an active part in economic and social life. Military Demographics The indigenous peoples of Dranland are the Kyo and the Draddwyr, who formed the majority of the population until the Egelian colonization, and the third major group is formed by the Dranianos. The Kyo, also known by the exonym of "Drenish", are a Gao-Showa subgroup, and before colonization formed a Kingdom centered around today's Elbian (Eljang), with the capital at Gongmangdo. The Dranish Draddwyr, decended from the tribes on the Great North Dovani Plain, were once brought near extinction by the Draddwyr Genocide, but in recent years the community experienced a certain revival. The colonial period resulted in frequent intermariage and the development of a new ethno-cultural group, the Dranianos. They are descended mainly from Egelian settlers and their Kyo (Drenish) slaves. Luthorian, which was introduced to the continent of Dovani by traders and colonists, is Dranland's official language and the main language of business, because most Dranish speak it at least as a second language. Kyo (OOC: Korean), Draddwyr {OOC: Welsh), and Dranianos (OOC: Spanish) are also widely-spoken, however. Virtually all Dranish are literate; they read more books per capita than any other people in the world. Dranland's ethnic breakdown is: * 42% Dranianos * 30% Draddwyr * 22% Kyo * 5% Kazulian Norwegian * 1% Others Religion Universal Church of Terra The United Church of Terra (UCT), headed by a hereditary monarch, was formed after 2840 revolution in Dranland. It has since lost its official position in Dranland, as has the monarchy. However, despite an increasing trend towards secularization over recent centuries, the UCT remains influential. The UCT firmly believes in the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of the Universe, the One, the Creator of All and Everything. It is the religious duty of the Church and all of its Members, to spread the Light and the Faith. List of religions in Dranland Map of regions according to religious structure National Holidays Sport The national sport is tennis. It is a game which is played in Dranland by 18th century. National Tennis Cup named Dranish Royal Cup is played in the country every five years in the National Tennis Stadium in Iglesia Mayor. National Cup invite thousands of fans from all regions of Dranland and surroundings states. In May 3192 Parliament ratified the membership of Dranland in the International Tennis Association as the third country in Terra. Football is the second most popular game in Dranland. In the recent past there has been a massive increase in the number of football stadiums in all towns and villages in the country. At regional level and national level is playing football league. Football in the country is managed by the Dranish National Football Federation (DNFF). Dranland is a member of Terran FIFA World Cup since October 2744. In the international level the country is represented by Dranish National Football Federation (DNFF). Every five years the King's Cup is played, who plays the top 20 teams in the country. Ice-hockey is a game played in a few cities in Dranland, especially in northern cities. National ice-hockey staium is situated in Y Cymoedd. Ice-hockey clubs are managed by Dranish National Ice-hockey Federation (DNIF). Currently 13 clubs are registered, and 7 clubs are playing National Ice-hockey League (NIL). A new game that is gaining more and more fans. Currently are playing winter and summer versions of the game depends of region and climate. Education Primary Education Secondary Education Higher Education In Dranland it is now possible to study higher education in public or state owned Universities along with private schools that must comply with standards identified by the Ministry of Education and Culture. There are defined two types of higher education: * university type of schools They provide study programmes at all three stages and with a considerable proportion of the 2nd and 3rd stage. Only these schools are allowed to use the word "university" in their name. * non-university type of schools These are the remaining schools (providing predominantly the first stage only). Top 10 Private Universities in Dranland: * Dranian University, Iglesia Mayor * Santa Sharika National University, Santa Sharika * University of the Universal Church of Terra, Española * Northern University, Y Cymoedd * First Private Dranian University, Iglesia Mayor * Dranian Technical University, Iglesia Mayor * University of Economics, Liffanés * University of Agriculture, Luz de la Mar Transport Transport in Dranland includes rail, road, naval and aerial system. In earlier times, all important transportation systems were managed by the State. Local transportation was provided by local governments, mostly by private carriers. In 3249, all infrastructure was privatized under the chancellorship of Larissa LeCoultre (GNP). Rail Transport National rail passenger transport was provided by the national railway company, until it was privatized in 3249. Freight transport is used mainly by private companies. Railway network was state-owned and managed by the National Agency for Rail Transport (NART), until it was abolished and sold out to private investors. Dranian National Railways were the national passenger carrier providing services at the national level. Carrier combines all major cities in the country in all provinces. National passenger carrier operated a service between all important cities in provinces of Dranland. Since 3249, this is managed by private companies. Road Transport Dranland has six main highways, which are managed by the National Highway Agency, which is now private. Two sections of highway are going to Kazulia via Comares and Ddraig Môr. Highways have signs H1 - H6. H1 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Y Cymoedd H2 Iglesia Mayor - Española - Ponte Iglesias - Soyolango H3 Iglesia Mayor - Liffanés - Luz de la Mar - Santa Sharika - Melyn - Comares - Kazulia H4 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Cabo San Feras - Godledd Pwynt - Mynydd Iâ - Y Cymoedd H5 Comares/Melyn - Mynydd Mawr - Soyolango - Arfordir Cymru - Ddraig Môr H6 Y Cymoedd - Llwybr Hawl - Mynyddoedd Creigiog - Ddraig Môr - ''Kazulia '' Category:Nations Category:Dranland Category:Dovani